Generator Rex: The Architect Remix
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: BOOK 3!Rex is having difficulty accepting that Circe is part of the Pack,Vi can't be around anyone without a screaming match taking place,Holiday is falling for Six and having family problems,Six can't stand anyone except for Holiday, and Noah has several secrets of his own,one of them involves a crush.When Noah's secrets are revealed,all hell breaks loose.NO SLASH!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chuckling

**This story includes episode 4&5! Just letting u guys know! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

They walked through the sliding glass doors, people rushing out. Screams filled the air and he stepped sideways in order not to be trampled by the mobs of panicking civilians. Rex walked down the long aisle with Bobo and Six beside him, scanning the area for the Evo.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a huge purple blob in a copper business suit, ripping apart an overturned shopping cart at the back of the store.

"That's him. Take him out." Six commanded, and Rex and Bobo raced forward, ready to fight.

"What's the plan!" Bobo called from his right, and he stopped in his tracks, skidding across the tiles. What was the plan? He glanced to his left, and grinned as an idea sparked off the top of his head.

Rex transformed his arm into a Slam Cannon and smashed through the butcher section. He aimed his gun at the Evo up ahead and took a shot.

"We're gonna need a cleanup on aisle seven!" he said as the chunk of metal flew across the air, straight towards the Evo. But the monster ducked seconds before the impact, creating a crater in the wall above its head. The Evo turned to face them, and all he could see was its prune shaped head, with a seam of jagged white teeth running down the middle.

"That things got one big mouth on him." Bobo stated. It's face was covered in raw meat and it opened its mouth, a slime covered tounge licking the hamburger off of its head.

"Ew, ever hear of a napkin buddy?" Rex said, and then the Evo appeared to smile at him, the edges of its mouth curving upwards. It made a strange sound, almost like laughing.

"_Creepy_." he thought as Bobo pulled out his blasters.

Suddenly, the Evo's tongue lashed out and he jumped to the side before he could be face-planted by the whiplike stretch of skin, which seemed to have a mouth of its own.

He fell into a shelf as the Evo's tongue collided with the floor where he had been previously standing, and Bobo began shooting red bullets at the Evo.

Rex groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He hated anything that had stuff related to rope on them, vines, tentacles, and now tongues? Seriously? These Evos were purposefully trying to piss him off.

The Evo ran forward at a surprising speed, and before he had time to react something wrapped around his foot and his feet were pulled out from under him, and he was flung through the air. He smashed into the wall at the back of the store, enlarging the crater that was already there.

Seconds later Bobo was on the floor a few feet ahead of him, reaching for his blasters as the Evo cane charging towards them again. Bobo took one shot before the Evo lifted a shopping cart and smacked the monkey with it, sending him flying through the air and into the wall besides him.

He felt dazed and rubbed the back of his head, he was totally not in the game today. He looked up to see the Evo walking towards some old lady, too stupid to leave the store. The creature whipped its tongue in her direction, still laughing the entire time. Rex hurried to his feet but someone leaped out in front of the elderly woman, the tongue wrapping their wrist. Six didn't waste time, and grabbed onto the tongue and whipped it, sending a wave smacking into the Evo.

Rex ran over just as the creature fell back onto the floor. He couldn't help but laugh, this thing was just so stupid. Don't mess with Six, that was rule number one.

Suddenly the thing smacked him in the face, and slime covered his mouth.

"_Eww_!" he thought, and wiped it off.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said, and then it tried to punch him in the face again. Rex jumped back, and the Evo tried to strike again. He turned around and started running across the store. That thing's tongue had to end eventually, right? It kept on snapping at his feet, constantly only a few inches away. He grew wings and tried to go faster, but the Evo grabbed his foot, wrapping it's tongue around his leg.

He pulled on it, trying to break free, but the Evo wouldn't budge. It just kept on laughing insanely, it's creepy voice ringing in his ears.

"Let me go!" he ordered, extremely frustrated. The teeth at the end if it's tongue were digging into his leg and he tried harder to escape, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly he felt a yank on his foot and he was swung around, crashing into the wall. His wings collapsed into scrap metal and he was thrown to the floor and his cheek scraped up against the tiles, before he smashed into a shelf, falling to the floor with it landing on top of him.

Something hit the back of his head, and spots clouded his vision. His skull pounded and he couldn't think. His face was pressed up against the tiles, and when he tried to move his arms wouldn't budge, they were stuck.

Rex tugged on his arms again, but something was tying them firmly to the floor, and his mind was so disoriented that he couldn't focus on anything. He twisted his foot so maybe he could get it free, but he was trapped under the weight of the shelf.

He thought he saw Six flying through the air and colliding into an array of soda cans, and all he could hear was the Evo's insane laughter, mocking him.

Everything was spinning when he tried to lift his head from the floor, but the chuckling got louder and louder, and a few seconds later he saw a giant purple blob walking towards him.

Suddenly his vision cleared and he could see the Evo's tongue snapping ad his face, trying to bite his head off. Then he felt the shelf being partially lifted from his shoulders, and he turned his hand into a giant fist, grabbing the Evo's feet and slamming it onto the ground.

The thing kept on laughing, grinning at him madly, and Rex punched it in the face, creating a crater in the ground. But it was still chuckling, and he hit it again and again, his frustration building up inside of him.

Instantly, his machines contracted back into his fingertips, leaving his regular hands crunching into the monsters face.

"Ow!" he complained, and tried to reform his machines. But nothing happened but a few faint circuit boards lighting up his gloves. He scrunched his eyebrows in frustration and attempted it again. But nothing seemed to work.

Then he realized that the laughing had subsided completely.

He glanced down at the Evo, it's face deformed and flattened to a pancake.

"_That was a person. You could have cured it_." Rex thought, and horrible guilt tightened his stomach.

"Holiday, we have a problem." he glanced up and saw Six staring at him, speaking into his earpiece.

"Six, I didn't-"

But the Agent cut him off, holding up his hands to silence the teenager. Rex noticed unusual lines of worry creased in his mentors forehead, and Six spoke again, more urgently.

"Holiday."

Rex watched as Six repeated Doc's name over and over again, and more and more emotions flared on Six's face. He had always suspected that the agent secretly had human feelings, and it was moments like these when those suspicions were confirmed.

Six was acting normal.

That was never a good thing.

* * *

**Please Read&Review! **


	2. Com-link

**I'm having issues naming my chapters. Any ideas?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Vi watched the screen with great interest, the tiny little red dots bleeping every few seconds. After observing them for a while, she could tell which was which. The one that stood by most of the time was Six, Bobo was the smaller one that always was right behind the largest dot, the one giving off the most powerful signal.

Wonder who _that_ could be.

She sighed and twirled around in the computer chair, bored to death. She should be out there, fighting like everyone else, instead of stuck at the base, sitting around like a princess in a tower.

The truth was, everyone was treating her like she was this damaged little thing, incapable of taking care of herself. Vi hated feeling weak, even though the casts had been off for two weeks now, her abilities were still pretty rusty, and half of them didn't work at all. She had started training again once the casts disappeared, that's basically all she did these days. Six had even gotten her her own punching bag to hang up in her room.

How thoughtful.

She watched the little dots on the screen, racing around the inside of a building. Bobo was staying in one spot, Six kept on hitting the Evo, and Rex was being thrown around the room. Typical.

As she observed, she noticed that this Evo seemed to me more intelligent than the others. It had some kind of tentacle that wrapped around the guys at exactly the right time, and attacked its next opponent in a good order.

Vi had been studying battle tactics when she couldn't sleep at night. Which was basically every day.

A few minutes later, she realized that the only person moving was Six, Bobo hadn't changed positions in ages, and Rex was lying on the floor across the room.

"If I was there this job would be done by now." she muttered, but part of her knew this was untrue. Her powers were weak and she would only end up getting herself killed.

She arose out of her thoughts as a small beep came from the monitor, indicating that the Evo had been cured, contained, or killed. The dots stood still for a few seconds, and then they started sprinting out of the building, speeding towards the jet as if they we're being chased.

"_What's their problem_?" she wondered, and leaned in closer.

"Vi!" Six's voice shouted in her ear, sounding panicked, very unlike him.

"_What_!" she snapped through her earpiece. There was something about not sleeping that effected her mood with other people.

"Where's Holiday? She's not responding." he questioned, clearly annoyed with her tone of voice.

"How should _I_ know?" she replied.

"Maybe because your sitting in her chair." he stated, and her silence seemed to satisfy him.

"Now _where is she_?" he demanded, with extreme force that made her wish that his wrath wasn't directed at her.

"I don't know. She left earlier and told me to cover for her. She said she'd be back soon. I don't know why she's not picking up." she answered honestly. Six apparently didn't buy it.

"Vi, if Holiday's in trouble-"

"Sheesh Six, give her a break. It's not her fault." Rex cut off the agents threat, his voice breaking through the radio waves. He had been siding with her a lot lately, and she suspected it had something to do with Dr. Holiday and her sympathy. Vi guessed Holiday had been dumped a lot as a teenager, who knows why.

Six didn't respond, and she could almost feel the heat he was steaming from miles away.

"We'll be back in ten minutes. For now, try calling her some more." Six ordered, his tone stoic. Just as usual.

There was some static as they cut off, and Vi leaned back in her chair, Six's panic spreading to her. Where was Holiday? She hadn't given Vi any inclination to where she was going and why, but she just knew better than to argue. If something bad happened to Holiday... It would be all her fault.

She rubbed her temples, trying to think. Where could she be? If she was a Doctor, where would she go?

Vi sighed, she was getting no where. She had experienced some inclination that she was intelligent, that she had some useful genes from her parents, who where who knows where. Holiday had told her that she could adapt to situations quickly. So why weren't those things working right now?

She thought about the last time she saw Holiday. The Doctor appeared to be fine, didn't act like she was heading into some crazy death attempt. She had told Vi that she needed her to monitor the boys for a little while, and then walked out the side door, trailing her fingers on the table-

Vi turned her head slowly, and her eyes bulged when she saw a small piece of white plastic at the edge of the computer table. It had a flashing yellow light, and Rex's voice was speaking through it.

"Holiday? Can you hear me?" he asked, sounding like a lost little kid at the zoo.

Vi felt relief to know that the reason Holiday wasn't responding was because she had left her com-link here, but then dread formed a punch in her stomach when she thought that, Holiday could be anywhere and they would never know if she was alright.

She had to be okay, right?


	3. Conversations

**I have no reviews! This is horrible! Plz plz REVIEW! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Rebecca treaded down the long, darkly lit hallway, the tips of her boots clicking against the floor. Red lights glowed into the walls, and she passed dozens of empty cells, venturing deeper into the underground maze. She paused at the last door, pressing a button as the handle twisted in circles, until finally it rested in place, green lights radiating. The door swung open, and she stepped inside, walking towards the metal wall. She stopped at the triangle of glass that allowed her to view the contents of the cell, and gazed inside longingly.

Rebecca stood there for a long time, simply watching, her heart being wrenched out of her chest the entire time.

She had personal reasons for wanting to find a worldwide cure.

**Rex:**

"_You killed that man. You could have saved him. It wasn't hopeless, you just lost control_." he thought, and put his head between his legs as the jet sped through the air, Six driving much faster than usual. He felt horrible, knowing that Doc could be in danger, and that he had murdered someone when they could still be saved.

Six's shouting brought him out of his thoughts, and tuned into the conversation on his com-link.

"I don't know where she is, don't ask me!" Vi denied, and then Six's voice was so loud that it hurt his ears.

"If Holiday isn't safe-"

"Sheesh Six! Give her a break! It's not her fault!" he cut in, annoyed with the Agents reaction. Just because he was in love with Doc didn't mean that he needed to have another screaming match with Vi. They already had those on a daily basis.

Six didn't see that people had emotions, and was oblivious to the fact that Vi was acting... upset. Rex liked to tone it down a bit, knowing that it was his fault that she was still depressed.

It had been about a month since they went to Cabo Luna, but he knew that they were both constantly thinking about it. He had nightmares about Circe all the time, and Vi tried to avoid him at all possible costs, continuously wearing a stoic expression, resembling Six more and more each day.

"Those two are exactly alike." Bobo muttered, echoing his thoughts.

"Tell me about it." Rex replied, leaning back in his seat. He was getting a huge headache, and all of this screaming didn't help.

He was almost flung out of his seat as the jet landed with a thud at Providence base. Before he could even stand up, Six was practically running outside and across the landing bay towards the door.

Rex and Bobo exchanged worried glances. If Six was behaving like this... who knew what must be happening.

He leaped out of the plane and jogged to catch up the Agent, Bobo huffing besides him. They raced down the halls, and Six almost trampled the grunts that were in the way.

Rex could feel his own worry bubbling up inside of him, what if Doc wasn't okay? What if she had been attacked by something in the Petting Zoo? What if Breach had kidnapped her? What if-

"_Shut up_!" he screamed at himself. He couldn't handle what if's right now. He just needed to calm down.

They bursted into Command and a couple grunts turned to stare at them like,"What the heck is their problem?"

But Six was already stalking across the room towards Vi, who was sitting in Holiday's chair, speaking into a microphone.

"Has she responded?" Six questioned, and he could see Vi almost jump out of the seat. She turned around, giving the agent a cold glare.

"No. I've gotten nothing." she replied.

"Well then maybe you should try harder." Six stated harshly.

"What do you think in doing!" she snapped, and he stepped in to intervene.

"Calm down guys, I'm sure Holiday's fine." he lied, sounding pathetic even to himself.

"And how would you know that?" she said sharply, turning her head towards him.

"_Great idea Rex. Try to help Vi and then get screamed at_." he thought.

"Because I do." he replied lamely, starting to feel guilty. He was trying really hard to get her to forgive him... but nothing seemed to work all that well.

Her eyes softened for a second, almost completely, but then she just let out a frustrated sigh and turned back around typing something into the computer.

Progress? No...maybe?

Six headed over towards a solider and began questioning him about the whereabouts of Holiday, and he could practically see the fear in the grunts eyes from thirty feet away.

"Feel sorry for that guy." he muttered, leaning back onto the table next to Vi. He glanced at her to see if she would respond and... nothing.

"What you doing?" he asked, trying to get some form of a reaction. It was enough having one Six to deal with, he didn't know if he could handle two of them for much longer.

"Trying to focus with some bozo distracting me." she replied curtly, not looking at him.

"Was that a joke?" he asked slowly, not sure of it himself.

"It was an insult. There's a difference you know." she stated, and he could see the corners of her mouth attempting to tug upwards. He could see all the sweat on her forehead, and could tell that she was stressed out. Like, really really stressed.

"Holiday's probably fine, you know. Six is just overreacting." he said, sitting on the counter.

"Six never reacts to anything. He's an emotionless void." she scoffed, and he felt a little hurt. No matter how Six could act like...Six, Rex still looked up to him.

"I used to think that too, but once you get to know him he gets better." he said, glazing his thoughts over in sugar frosting. Holiday said to be nice, so that involved not arguing with Vi.

"Really? It got better?" she said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Just a little."he said, and then came the akward silence again. He just wanted to get up and leave, but he knew that he had to keep trying to fix his mess.

Suddenly, she turned around and looked at him strangely.

"So what's your problem?"she asked.

"Uh...what?" god he hoped she wasn't talking about Circe.

"You walked in here looking like you just set off an atomic bomb at the White House." she said, making hand gestures towards the door.

"Oh. That. Yeah." he said, breaking her gaze and rubbing the back of his head. It was weird, almost like she actually wanted to know if he was upset, like she cared.

Wow.

"Um, I kinda killed a person." he said, glancing back at her face, but her eyes were in the exact same place, waiting, "Cause there was this Evo and it wouldn't stop laughing and I just hit it until it... stopped." he finished, his voice trailing off. This was the longest conversation he had had with Vi in a little over a month, and it was... interesting.

"Oh. Well, I think that I've probably killed human Evo's before, so don't worry about it." she said, twirling around in her chair, facing the computer screen.

He knew exactly what she was talking about, and why she wanted to end the conversation right there.

"Great pep talk." he muttered, just as Six walked over, looking at both of them, a quizzical expression on his face. Rex just shook his head, the last thing he needed was for Six to make everything more awkward.

"No one knows where the Doctor is." he said, and then looked at Rex. "And you need to see a doctor."

"Wait what? What did I do?" he asked.

"Your machines fell apart. Again. It's becoming a serious problem." he stated.

"It's fine. Holiday has a scanner in her office that she plans on using." Vi cut in. He was surprised, mostly at the fact that she was sticking up for him. Picking a fight with Six... predictable.

"Yeah, when she gets back." Bobo called from across the room, eating a box of doughnuts.

"Which is who knows when. Vi, do you know how to use that scanner." Six questioned.

"I can't use it, I have to be a Doctor." she said stiffly.

"Well if you know how to use it, we can't afford to wait." Six said coldly.

"Well I'm not a Doctor so how about you just-"

"Both of you! Cut it out! Stop acting like three year olds!" someone snapped, walking up towards them, placing their hand on Six's chest. Rex's mouth gaped open.

"Holiday?"

* * *

_**Oh, I just love writing about the peaceful and non-akward environment of Providence. **_


	4. Cuffs

**Please Review! Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

They all were staring at her like she had returned from the grave, including Six, who quickly regained his composure.

"Holiday?" Rex asked, and everyone had a look of reined wash over their faces.

"What's going on?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows. They normally didn't act this way.

"Where were you?" Vi asked, and one look at the teenage girl almost sent her bursting into tears. Six was gazing at her, and they exchanged glances. He gave her a slight nod, his expression unrevealing. But she knew that he understood.

"It doesn't matter." the agent stated, and Rex,Vi and Bobo gawked at him.

"But you just-" Rex began, but Six cut him off.

"About to explain to the Doctor that she needs to figure out why your machines are failing." Six stated, and gave her one last look before walking out the door.

The truth was, Holiday was slightly interested in what happened while she was gone, but knew it would have to wait. Vi would probably tell her later.

"Come on Rex." she said and quickly began heading out of the room.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us what happened! Holiday!" he said, but she had already neared the door. He had to jog to catch up to her as she turned the corner, heading towards the lab.

"Doc! Where we're you? Why did you leave your com-link behind? Why were you staring at Six like that?" he questioned, and she ignored everything that came out of his mouth except for the last part, which made her jump. Had she been staring at Six?

As she entered the lab, Rex finally went quiet. He sighed.

"Your not going to tell me anything, are you?" he said, and she smiled.

"What did you expect?"

**Rex:**

"What the heck _is_ that thing? A torture device?" he asked, eyeing the metal contraption warily.

"Rex, I need you to cooperate." Doc sighed, sounding extremely frustrated.

"But do you _really_ need to stick that thing on me?" he pressed, pulling his arm away. It was this weird looking cuff bracelet, white as everything else Providence owned, and had weird numbers and dials and spikes covering the outside.

"Rex, there are worse ways to get a reading." Doc stated, and pulled out a even worse looking rod, with a suspicious needle on the end.

"I'll stick with the watch." he said quickly, and as she wrapped it around his arm, it gave off a loud beep.

"Now you need to avoid all strenuous activity in order for this to work." she explained.

"What?! How am I supposed to fight Evo's without doing any 'strenuous activity'?" he asked.

"That's simple. You don't." she replied. He groaned loudly, what was he going to do? Sit around all day and think about Circe?

"BEEP!" he almost fell out if his seat as the wrist cuff gave off a signal, and Holiday glanced at him.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" she said. He blushed and stared down at his feet.

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Rex, you need to try not to. I have a feeling that may be a big part of why your machines keep on falling apart." Doc said, concern laced in her voice.

"Sheesh Holiday, I'm fine. No need for the sympathy parade." he said, but looked away. Doc didn't say anything for a while, and then just signed.

"What about Vi? Has she talked to you yet?" she asked.

"BEEP!"

Rex winced, that thing was loud. Holiday smiled.

"I'm guessing that's a no." she said.

"Ha ha. I'm really starting to hate this thing." he replied, glaring at the cuff. If he walked up to Vi the stupid thing would never shut up.

Doc turned around and started filing some papers on her desk, and he gazed down at his feet.

"Well, she talked to me a little bit. After I bothered her," he said, and Holiday stopped what she was doing, frozen in place.

"And then she asked me why... I was acting upset." he said, glancing up. Holiday was giving him a grim expression.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I killed an Evo when i could have cured it. Then she said something about how she's done that before. Then we just stopped talking." he said, wondering why Holiday was making that face.

"Do you think she was talking about Cabo Luna?" Doc asked.

"Uh, I think so. I don't know why, I mean she cured that Evo, but it didn't survive. That wasn't her fault." he said.

Holiday nodded, and turned back around.

"Um, Doc?" he asked,"Why are you so worried? It isn't like she would do something stupid like... leave."

The first thing that came to mind was suicide, which resulted in more beeping from the cuff.

"She might Rex. Providence puts a lot of stress on people, and right now she's going through a lot." Doc said gravely, and he felt guilt in his stomach. Holiday came over and stuck a small bandage on his forehead where he had been hit earlier.

"I'm just glad that you care enough to try. Don't worry, she'll be fine after a while." Doc said, giving him a weak smile.

He hoped so.

* * *

**As you can tell, my chapters tend to have differences in size, you just bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Akward Situation

**Now you'll know why that little watch-cuff thingy is so annoying. Lol! 0_o**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Vi moved her arms as fast as she could, pumping her legs hard. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she breathed heavily, her hair sticking to her face. The conveyer belt speeded under her feet, her sneakers slapping against the rubber.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

She pushed herself harder, determined to drown herself in adrenaline, to force her thoughts away.

Running, training, fighting, it was her drug. The only thing that kept her from depression, feeling agonizing pain. It was a distraction, it helped her avoid thinking about Rex.

Holiday had given her several talks about the stupidity of men and how she shouldn't be bothered by him, and that she should try to forgive him. She said that they were still friends.

Vi wanted to be friends with Rex, she cared about him more than anything in the entire world. But just being around him made her feel sick, like she had a fever. She knew that if she allowed herself not to hate him, she would start loving him again.

Which would not end well.

So she started a new method, called despising Circe. Maybe she could tolerate being around him if she directed all her hatred towards the evil little-

"Hi Vi." someone spoke from behind her, and she almost fell off of the treadmill. She gripped the bar and jumped up, positioning her feet on the sides.

"Noah?" she asked,shocked. But he was standing there a couple feet away, his hands in the pockets of his army green jacket.

"Uh, yeah. Who did you think it was?" he said, taking a few steps closer.

"I don't know, a monster maybe. What are you doing here?" she asked, and he laughed.

"Vi, you fight monsters everyday." he said.

"Not lately. I'm stuck here until White let's be back out on the feild." she replied, stepping back onto the treadmill, holding onto the bar and walking quickly.

"Oh. That sucks." he said, and he sounded unnaturally sympathic. Great, now Noah felt bad about her entire being dumped scenario.

"If your looking for Rex, your not going to find him here. Holiday told him he couldn't do any strenuous activity for about a day." Vi said, staring ahead at the wall, the treadmill kicking it up a few notches. She didn't like thinking about him, just saying his name stung. If she was going to talk about him with Noah, she better be running.

"Oh. I didn't know that. But actually I came here to, um, talk to you about something." he said, sounding akward.

"Really? Okay, sure." she said, just relieved that the conversation was being directed away from Rex.

"Well, it's about this girl at my school, her names... Claire." he began.

"Are you sure that's her name? You don't sound so sure of yourself." she laughed, still jogging pretty fast.

"I'm sure. Anyway, I kinda like this girl, and I wanna ask her out and um, how do you kiss people?" he said, and she released the bar on the treadmill. Vi was smacked across the face with the hand of haunted memories, and her lips burned with an aching pain.

Vi fell off of the treadmill and collapsed on-top of something, almost bashing her head in on the concrete floor.

"Ow!" she said, and then opened her eyes, and realized that she was lying on-top of Noah.

"Uh..." he stuttered, blushing like crazy,"I'm guessing I shouldn't have said anything, right?" he asked, his voice going up several octaves.

"Probably not." she sighed, furious with herself for reacting like that. Noah would probably tell all of this to his best friend-

Who _just walked through the door._

**Rex:**

Have you ever had one of those awkward moments, where you can just feel it in the air?

When Rex walked into the gym, he had one of those.

He had been thinking a lot about what Holiday had said earlier, about Vi and her sanity, how she needed him to help. The thought of Vi leaving Providence, one way or another, was unbearable.

So he went to the gym to try and talk to her again, however that might work. As he walked through the door, the first thing he saw was Noah on the floor, with Vi on top of him. She was wearing short-shorts, that seemed WAY too close to where Noah's hands were positioned on the floor.

"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_" his cuff was blaring, and both of them turned to look at him, surprise written all over their faces.

"Uh, yeah, hi Rex." Noah said, and Vi was pulling herself up, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Wha..." his voice trailed off, and was replaced with more beeping.

"Look, this isn't what you-"

"_**BEEP!**_"

"-think." Noah finished, blushing like crazy.

"What am I thinking then?" he said, and his voice came out a lot harsher than he expected.

"_What is your problem!_" he thought. Who cares if your best friend had your ex-girlfriend laying on top of him.

Okay, now that he thought about it, it seemed even worse.

"_**BEEP!**_"

"That she was, uh..." Noah began, unable to finish his sentence.

"Well I wasn't. So it doesn't matter." Vi said, staring at him. Her voice was sharp, but her face held something like... disbelief.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive." she replied, still gazing at him intently. Which made everything even more weird.

"She kinda fell off the treadmill." Noah said, rubbing the back of his head, his face beet red.

"I doubt it." Rex said, without thinking. Wht couldn't he just shut up? Why did he care anyway? Why did it matter if he thought they were lying-

"**_BEEP!_**"

"Shut up!" he said, really annoyed, which just caused it to beep even more.

"He's not lying. I actually fell off after he asked me about..." she started, but didn't finish, her eyes filled with something not very lightening.

What was it with these people and not completing their sentences!?

"I was asking her about asking people out, you know, like Claire."Noah explained.

"And kissing." Vi added, her eyes still locked onto his.

"_**BEEP!**_" and all three ofthem reached for thier ears.

"Oh." he said, not knowing what else to do. Now he could see why that would make her fall off a treadmill.

"Rex, I'm sorry? I guess, I don't know, just don't think that anything happened because it didn't, and not that it ever would-" Noah rambled on and on, his face getting redder with each word.

"Noah, it's fine," Rex almost laughed, giving his best friend a reassuring smile,"Sorry." he added, and glanced at Vi out of the corner of his eye. But she was already walking away, carrying her gym bag out the door.


	6. Crushes

**Please remember this is not a slash fic! Even though it might seem that way at first it is not! PLEASE please review! I might lose the will to go on if I don't get more reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Noah liked Claire. He had had a crush on her since eighth grade, and he always got giddy whenever he heard her speak up in class, whenever he gazed at her longingly from across the cafeteria. Her amber streaked strawberry hair reflected sunlight and her dark chocolate eyes made him melt. Noah had always gone to bed at night thinking about her for three years straight.

Until Providence showed up.

They offered him a way to make money, and to help 'save the world'. He severely doubted the second part, but ever since he had crashed his Mom's car, he had been searching for employment. He had reluctantly agreed, and they told him that he had the easiest job in the world.

All he had to do was be friends with some kid.

Noah agreed immediately, it seemed simple enough. He had no friends what so ever, but he had never tried to make any before. How hard could it be?

A week later they had picked him up in a white van and dropped him off at a skate park, one that he just happened to hang out a lot at. He walked around the place, it was a total dump stuck at the edge of town. He kept on looking around, where was the guy that he was supposed to find? The entire situation had seemed bizarre to him at the time...

****FLASHBACK!****

Noah was lounging on a park bench when he heard a bunch of laughing coming from below him, and glanced over the wall.

"_Oh great. Those jerks._" he thought, rolling his eyes. He hoped they didn't see him, but also that they weren't stealing cash from some unlucky freshman, like they always did at school.

Unsurprisingly, the jerk-faces were picking on some poor kid, but Noah was just glad that the bullies weren't pummeling anybody. If Noah saw any blood, he might throw up.

But Noah raised his eyebrows when he saw the guy that they were laughing at, and he was surprised by the jerk-faces bravery. The guy made them look like twerps.

"_Just look for a fifteen year old wearing too much orange, then bingo._" his boss had instructed him. These thoughts came to mind when he got a look at the Hispanic guy, who was infact wearing a bizarre orange jacket.

That was the guy he was supposed to be friends with, so he had to do down there and help. But that wasn't the first thing on his mind as he hopped down from the concrete wall, no. Noah was thinking about how no one deserved to pushed around by those morons, and why the guy didn't just punch those losers in the face.

"Freak!" they said, pointing and bursting into hysterics. Noah saw the guy clench his fists and hoped he would start teaching them a lesson.

But the guy didn't do... anything. He just stood there and watched them make fun of him, like he had no idea what to do.

"What the heck is your problem?" Noah asked, stepping up.

"What's your problem loser?" the first guy replied at him, making the other guys snort like animals.

"I've got a problem with you if you have a problem with this guy." Noah replied, sounding a lot braver than he felt. He had never done anything so risky in his entire life.

The gang of jerk-faces gave him a glare that clearly stated,"Your dead meat," and then rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. Later Evo freaks!" they called, and walked away.

"_What are they talking about?_" Noah wondered.

"Why'd you do that?" the guy asked him, giving him a look of disbelief. Noah shrugged.

"They're jerks, they don't deserve to push other people around. You didn't do anything." he said, and the guy grinned at him. Noah was beginning to wonder why he was getting paid by Providence to talk to this guy.

"You want a soda?" the kid asked him, holding up his gloved hand, and Noah's eyes widened when light blue circuit boards lit up his fingers.

"_Oh, so that's what they meant by Evo_." Noah realized. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"You can control soda machines?" he asked.

"A little more than that, but yeah, basically." he replied, kicking an empty can on the ground. Noah realized that they were all over the place, and that the jerks had probably been using this guy.

"That's cool. But it's on me." Noah replied, pulling out some cash. The guy grinned.

"Cool, I'm Rex." he said.

"I'm Noah." he said,"Noah Nixion."

Maybe this friend thing wasn't so hard after all.

****END OF FLASHBACK!****

Rex was his best friend now, and he spent any time that he could hanging out with him. Even though his Evo friend sucked as basketball, he was still awesome.

Noah was friends with Rex, which meant that he got involved with the whole Rex-and-mysterious-girl-getting-kidnapped-by-murderer-and-saving-him-with-Bobo-thing. Which then led into the Mysterious-girl-getting-kidnapped-and-covering-for-Rex-when-he-went-to-save-her-and-take-her-back-to-Providence thing. Noah had been freaked out by the entire thing, his only friend had almost died on several occasions, all for some girl that Rex liked.

But then Rex stopped liking Vi for another girl, and Noah started to pay more attention.

Vi was really really pretty, she was tough and strong and could stand up to anyone. Unlike himself, he couldn't fight Evo's in a million years. She had always been super nice to him and was awesome at basketball, and her hair smelled really nice. Kinda like the flowers that his Mom always got from her boyfriend. She didn't look anything like Claire, but they were both extremely intelligent and nice.

Noah always knew that Vi was pretty, but he hadn't started to take any intrest in her until a while after they met. But then Rex liked her, and Noah backed off.

He had no idea why Rex would pick another girl over Vi, especially one that worked for the bad guys. But at the same time, he was kinda glad. Maybe now he had a chance...

Noah sighed and glared at his homework, it was so frustrating! Then his phone began to ring.

"Ring. Ring. Ring."

* * *

**I am fully aware or the horribleness of this chapter, but it was the first time writing about Noah and using flashback mode, so yeah. And there is No Slash! Except from Six's Katanas! SLICE!**


	7. Chapter 7 (PLEASE SEND ME NAMES!)

**Please do not get mad at me because you think this story is boring because it's going to get better! There are going to be a lot of smack hands and love triangles! Lol, I heart love-triangles! This series is starting to have a complicated one! Please please please review or I might die!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Noah, how do you think your progress in controlling our weapon is advancing?" White asked him, leaning closer to him through the screen. He gulped, this couldn't end well.

"Uh, great?" he suggested. White didn't stop glaring at him as pictures flashed across the left half of screen, all of them images of Rex. In one of them he was being tackled by guards, and in another he was blowing something up in the cafeteria. Noah squeezed his hands behind his back to keep from laughing, these photos were hilarious!

Agent Six was standing besides him, and Noah almost doubled over with laughter when a picture of the Agent's room covered in teepee filled the screen.

But once they ended, his boss was glaring at him harder than ever, and Noah was scared to death. The man's pale face was ice cold an unmoving, and Noah forced himself not to buckle his knees.

"Uh, I'm guessing I'm not doing as great then?" Noah said, laughing weakly.

"No. You can't befriend a weapon Noah, you can only control it. Don't you want to help us win this war?" White questioned, his stone gaze unmoving.

"Yes." he replied, and he understood that part. He wanted to help stop Evo's, from what he had seen most of them were bad news, except for his friends. But not being real friends with Rex? Bullshit. The way White talked about his best friend like he was a machine and referred to him as 'the weapon' made him boil with anger. Rex was more human that White Knight would ever be.

"Do you understand?" White asked him, and Noah nodded quickly, anxious to get out of there.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be expecting more progress. You better hope I won't have to see you again." his Boss said, and he gulped as the screen blacked out.

No pressure, right?

**Rex:**

He was confused. Really, very confused. His emotions were bubbling so strongly inside of him, which caused the wrist-watch to beep continuously. His head throbbed heavily as he walked inside of the petting zoo, dragging his feet.

Why had he reacted so strongly when he saw Noah and Vi? He knew that his friends were telling the truth when they said that nothing happened, but why was he so horrified by the idea of something happening between them? He didn't have any feelings for Vi, so why should he care? He knew that Noah was a good guy, so why should he be concerned if they ever decided to get together?

"_**BEEP**_!" the wrist watch screamed at him, and he glared at it ferociously.

"_Curse you Holiday..._" he thought, and kept walking through the forest of red-eyed trees. The place reminded him of Abysus, there was nothing but bloody sky's and endless trees there.

"_And Circe. She's there too_." he thought.

"**_BEEP_**!"

Rex felt a stab in his chest, directly over his heart. Flashes of her face filled his mind, memories of her voice surfaced in his thoughts. He missed her so badly, if only he could see her again, convince her to come back with him...

Rex sighed, leaning up against a tree, the cuff still blaring its siren. His headache was getting worse by the second and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and forget everything.

"_Not that hard, you are an amnesiac you know_." a bitter sarcastic voice told him. He laughed lightly, and then something bashed in the back of his head, making him collapse to the ground.

**Vi:**

"_Why did he make that face when he saw me and Noah? Does he actually care about you? Are you just imagining things?_" she thought, rubbing her elbow that she had bruised against the concrete when she fell. Rex had actually seemed pretty upset with the idea of Noah kissing her, or whatever had entered his mind. Why would he care? He was in love with someone else, why should he be concerned about her falling on top of another person? Even if it was Noah, he still shouldn't care.

Vi refused to even consider the impossibility that Rex was worried if she lived or breathed, not even close to having feelings for her. He clearly was in love with Circe, so why did he keep trying to talk to her?

She shook her head, it was all so frustrating. She just wished that she could get over him and get on with her life, but it seemed unlikely that that would ever happen.

Vi followed the path through the zoo towards her spot, where she usually went whenever she had a free moment and needed to wind down. If she went in her room, all she would hear would be her laptop beeping from emails from Holiday. Now was a very good time to get away, and she needed some 'fresh air' anyway. Being inside of the zoo was the closest thing she could get to outdoors.

Vi was nearing her safe spot, when suddenly she could hear a voice screaming inside of her head.

"_Run_." it ordered her, and at first she didn't know what to do. Why was she hearing voices? Why should she run? It wasn't her Nanite voice, but it was too commanding to be the middle-aged woman's voice.

If anything, it sounded like her own voice.

Then she heard the Evo's screeching at the top of their lungs, and she took off in the direction of the sound.

* * *

**Told you it'd get better. Sorry for the shortness. **


	8. Chapter 8 (PLEASE SEND ME NAMES!)

**Okay, so lately I've had world class writers block. PLEASE HELP ME NANE MY NAMELESS CHAPTERS! I've been editing the first few chapters of "The Day That Everything Changed Remix", which has taken up most of my time. I've also been super busy with school and such, and since this story hasn't had that much popularity... I'm just gonna say I need more reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

Vi ran through the Petting Zoo at a speedy pace, all of her training was beginning to pay off. She came to a small clearing, surrounded by trees. She stopped and took a couple deep breaths, and realized that she was in her special spot, where she usually went to think. It was the only place she could cry.

But a stab of panic rolled through her body as she saw a large Evo, which resembled a rhino, except it was several times larger, with a horn covered in spikes and a body made of maroon flesh. It had bursted through the trees, apparently only moments ago, and hit something so hard that it had smashed into the trees only a few feet away from her.

Rex was on the ground three yards away, staring upwards with a blank expression on his face. His arms and legs were bent at irregular angles, and she wondered how much force the Evo had hit him with.

"_What if he's dead_?" she thought, and she couldn't handle the thought. She stared at him in horror, searching for a sign of life. But after a few seconds he blinked, and she sighed with relief. He wasn't dead.

But the Evo whipped its head around, scanning the area with its red eyes, and almost instantly it's gaze locked on its next target, charging forward.

A rush of adrenaline raced through her, and without warning she jumped out in front of Rex, just as the Evo was barreling towards them. She extended her fingers and a bright blue wall of watery light formed ahead of her. Vi scrunched her eyes, awaiting the impact that she knew would be painful.

In the next five seconds her teeth were ripping through her bottom lip with ferocity, trying to contain the screams of pain and maintain her force field. The rhino rammed into the wall with tremendous power, apparently determined to crush them. Her legs shook and she almost collapsed from the effort, her abilities were weak.

"_Come on_!" she thought, and her arms burned with an aching, her powers were about to give out.

"What the..." a voice trailed from behind her, and she glanced back, looking at Rex. He started moving slightly, slowly coming back to the world. His eyes examined the area, spinning around in circles. She refocused on the task ahead of her, this Evo was going to crush her to death. Her shield shook and Vi knew she had to come up with a plan.

The jagged spears cutting through her nerves wouldn't allow her to concentrate, her powers were so weak. She hadn't been able to fully heal yet ever since she cured that Evo in Cabo Luna...

"Rex, can you hear me?" she spoke loudly over the sound of the heavy thuds of the mindless Evo slamming against the wall, pushing her farther back with each impact.

"Muh...huh? What?" he asked, sounding idiotically dazed. She would have rolled her eyes under any other circumstance.

"Can you cure the Evo?" she asked quickly, her voice straining with effort. She heard him slowly pull himself up into a sitting position, and then a thump as he fell back down.

"Uh...maybe." he said, and she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly a horrible searing pain tore through her palms and she screamed, her force field shattering. She fell to the ground and heard someone shouting her name. Black spots clouded her vision, but she saw a bright flash of white light before she faded to darkness.

**Rex:**

He stared up at the sky of white, and he could see mutated birds circling in the distance. It looked like there were hundreds of them, the black figures blurring and multiplying. His vision was doubled, but he didn't pass out, just laid on the ground in an awkward position. He was somewhat aware of the fact that he really needed to get up and out of there, but he couldn't even concentrate on one tiny dot in the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard someone speaking to him, shouting his name.

"Rex! Can you hear me!"

"_No_." he wanted to respond, he had no idea who was speaking to them or where they were coming from. When he spoke, his words were slurred, and the only solid word that came out was 'what'.

"Can you cure the Evo?" the voice asked him, and he slowly turned his head towards the source of the sound. The first thing he saw were four separate tan leather boots, all of them identical. They shook violently, and he tried to focus on them enough so they came close enough together to form only one pair of denim legs. He glanced past the legs and saw a wall of blue light, which was also vibrating.

"_Woah, you must of hit your head pretty hard_." he thought, as the lower body of the person spread further apart, multiplying constantly.

Rex tried to concentrate, figure out what was going on. Why was the color blue everywhere? Why was he on the ground? What had smashed into his head?

"_Oh wait. Duh_." he thought, tilting his head up enough so he could see the torso of the person, which split in half so it had two heads and four arms, which were stretched out in front of them.

"_Vi_."

It all came rushing back to him, and he remembered hearing a strange sound as the trees behind him snapped, and before he could of reacted the Evo had hit him so hard that he flew into the air, and must have bumped his head on something.

Vi was using her shield, she so she must be in trouble-

Rex pulled himself up and tried to stand, but then suddenly she had eight legs instead of four and he felt incredibly nauseous. He collapsed back into the ground with a thump.

"Can you cure the Evo?" she asked again.

"Uh...maybe?" he replied, scrunching his eyes shut, he needed to get his sight working again without making everything double.

Suddenly a loud screeching sound pierced the air and his eyes snapped open. There was another noise, that resembled shattering glass. He rubbed his forehead and and pulled himself into a sitting position, and this time he could see perfectly fine.

(Thank you Nanites! Healing powers rule!)

But what he saw wasn't fine, not at all. Vi had crumpled to the ground in a heap, and a massive Evo was charging towards her.

"Vi!" he shouted, and just as he began stepping towards her there was bright flash of light. He shielded his eyes with his sleeve, and when he removed his arm he saw an knocked-out Evo, turned over on its side.

"How..."

"Maybe I should have let that thing deal with you." he heard someone say, and whipped his head around to find the source of the words.

Captain Callan was standing a few feet away, a huge gun in his hands.

"It would've been generous, cause Dr. Holiday's gonna _kill you_."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Don't Have to Lie to Me

**Hello! I'm thinking about writing a shortish story called "Sarah" about Peter Meechum's daughter, since she is so darn cute! Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I just wrote a story called "Wasteland" about what Circe's up 2 during this book, and it tells some stuff about my version of her past. Please read and review! Subscribe please!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

Noah quickly followed Agent Six as he led him down multiple twisting and turning passageways, all of them identical to the next. He tried to keep track of how many right turns they made, but he soon lost count. Noah was slightly worried that Six was trying to make him feel lost on purpose, but he swallowed it down. Rex had told him all about how Six didn't kill people... not that often.

"_Shut up_!" he thought, it wasn't a good time to freak out. Maybe he should ask Six where he was taking him, but no, that wouldn't be a grand idea...

"We're going to see Dr. Holiday." Six spoke up suddenly, almost as if he knew what Noah had been thinking.

Scary.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I need to discuss something with her." Six responded, still facing forward. Noah was practically jogging to keep up with him. They made a few more left turns, and then finally Noah recognized where they were. They were in the hallway next to Dr. Holiday's lab.

Six stopped just outside the door and still didn't look at him as he spoke.

"Stay here and don't move." the agent ordered, and before Noah could protest the white door was slammed in his face.

Great.

**Six:**

The minute he stepped into the lab, he regretted it. Big time. What was he thinking, trying to talk to Holiday? But it had to be done, and he treaded forward.

Rebecca was standing in front of her computer, scanning the screen and scrawling something onto her clipboard, muttering something to herself. Her flawless eyebrows were crunched in concentration, and for once he wasn't sure of what to do.

So he just walked up to the table, and leaned on it next to her, trying to hide his nervousness.

"_What are you thinking Six? You shouldn't be anxious to talk to Holiday, of all people_." he thought. But he had to get it out.

"I should just assume you were in the hole earlier today." he said, his voice even and void of emotion. She glanced up in surprise, clearly unexpecting the question.

"You probably should." she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"They were, pretty scared you know." he said slowly. She laughed, catching him off guard.

"Why? They have much worse things to be afraid of Six." she said.

"I just thought you should know." he stated. She stood up and faced him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you suggesting that I tell them?" she asked, and all of the dread and regret hit him hard.

"No. You should have lied and said you were someplace else, or told me so u could have." he said without thinking. Six almost smacked himself.

"I don't like lying to them Six, it's the last thing they need right now." she said, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Holiday kept on treating Rex and Vi like they were three year olds. They would just have to get a grip on whatever useless emotions they had and get their acts together.

Besides, he lied to the teens all the time. There was nothing he had against them, that's just how he was. Except for Vi, that girl really got on his nerves.

"What are you thinking about Six?" she asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Her huge emerald eyes gazed at him with concern, and a powerful emotion pounded inside of his heart.

"Nothing." he responded, he needed to stop these feelings he always had around her.

Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his arm that spread throughout his body, and Rebecca had grabbed his wrist.

"Six, you don't have to lie to me." she said softly, and he felt like he was on fire.

Before he could even respond, there was a loud crash and a bang, and the door to the lab was practically knocked down. Six pulled out his Katanas and stepped out in front of Holiday defensively, and several people stepped into the room.

"Doc, I believe we may have a problem." Captain Callan spoke, and Six was glad that he had his shades on so the man couldn't see that heh was glaring at him.

But then he saw the kids, and another emotion flared in his chest.

* * *

**A little Holix fluff 4 u guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (PLEASE SEND ME NAMES)

**Hola! Sorry that I haven't updated in like... FOREVER! Please read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

As each second passed he started to feel better and better, until the pounding in his forehead decreased to a slight throb. Rex assumed that it was his Nanites that were healing him so quickly, and he would be glad about it if he wasn't practically running through Providence hallways carrying Vi. She still hadn't woken up completely, and seemed on the verge of unconscious and awake. Every few minutes she would mumble something indecipherable, and then grab the corners of his jacket and clutch it, before she went limp again.

Was Rex worried? Yes. She had been using her powers extensively for the first time in a month, and she clearly wasn't ready for it. But she did anyway, all because he had been a moron and almost gotten himself killed.

Did he feel guilty? _Definitely_. There was no doubt in that.

He just couldn't stop screwing everything up, could he?

**Noah:**

He leaned up against the white walls of Providence, bored half to death. He wondered what on earth could be so important that Agent Six couldn't wait until after he took Noah back to hanger, before talking to Dr. Holiday. He just wanted to go home, take some time to think about what White Knight had said, or at least hang out with Vi and Rex. Mostly Vi. He really needed them to stop hating each other at least, so he could be around both of his best friends at the same time.

Noah looked up, and then he saw his best friends running down the hall towards him, except one of them wasn't running.

_Vi was hurt._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to update _something_. Please review!**


	11. Why?

**LOVE TRIANGLE! Please R&R!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

"_What on earth?_" she thought, and gawked at the group of people that had walked in on her touchy-feely conversation with Six. Even though they were actually arguing, it didn't happen often and now it was ruined.

Once her selfish, lustful side was finished ranting inside her head, she saw the panicked expression on Rex and Noah's faces, and heard Callan talking to her in the back of her mind. But she wasn't really listening, she was staring at the girl who was lying in Rex's arms, and a painful flashback burned in her mind, almost breaking her down into tears.

Vi looked so similar to her, it broke her heart watching the teenage girl get hurt.

Whenever Holiday's heart was broken, she usually let it all out in a mad rage, which was what she did now.

"What happened!" she yelled, and Six tried to grab her elbow and keep her from lashing out at the two teenage boys, but for once she shoved him away. They all looked startled, including the Captain.

"Uhh..." Rex started.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." Noah answered, and she turned her gaze to Rex.

"She...used her powers." he muttered out, and in any other emotional state she would know that she needed to calm down. But she couldn't.

"Why!? Why didn't you stop her! Rex, you should know by now...!" she ran out of breath, and rubbed her temple, feeling so frustrated. So many things could have gone wrong inside of Vi, and she needed to figure it out as soon as possible.

Holiday pointed to the table on the other side if the room, and didn't look at them, trying to keep herself from exploding. Where had all this fury come from?

Sadly, she already knew the answer. Vi looked so much like her younger sister...

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat, but she swallowed it down. She had work to do.

**Rex:**

He watched Holiday run a dozen different tests on Vi, and felt horrible the entire time. Holiday was mad at him. Noah was mad at him. Six was disappointed, as usual. But they were all completely right. This was all his fault, why couldn't he just do something right for once?! Why!

Callan was trying to help Doctor Holiday, and Six was standing off to the side, glaring at the Captain as if he was considering using his Katanas on him. What, did he think that Callan was flirting with Doc? Yeah right, Six was just too possessive about something that he didn't even have. Callan was just trying to be nice. You could be nice to girls without wanting to date them or something, right? That was what he was trying to do with Vi. He was in love with Circe, but he still wanted to be friends with Vi.

"Beep!" thinking about Circe, even briefly, had made his stupid watch go off, and Callan shot him a dirty look.

Okay, maybe he did have a crush on Holiday.

Rex glanced over at Six, and the agent looked on the verge of eruption. Rex held back laughter, and looked at Noah to see of his friend had noticed too. But Noah was just standing utterly still, gazing at Vi as if he was in a trance.

Rex couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't stand this stupid room where everyone hated him and blamed him for Vi getting hurt. He turned around and started walking out the door, and no one even noticed and tried to stop him.

But something else stopped him instead.

Vi jerked up from the table and Holiday feel back, almost crashing onto the floor but Callan caught her.

Rex gaped at her, her eyes glowing a bright solid blue, but then she crashed back down onto the table again, and no one breathed. What was going on? Why was she acting like that? Was it because of the Nanites?

But then the silence was broken when she started talking. He couldn't hear her, and took a few steps forward, trying to understand what she was saying.

"What's she saying?" Noah asked worriedly, and then Vi's voice got a ton louder, enough for Rex to hear.

"_...Rex...Rex...Rex..._" she said slowly, almost like she was moaning in pain. Everyone turned to look at him, and his eyes widened.

Why was she saying his name?

* * *

**DRAMA! Trust me, the actions gonna come soon. What do you think about my newest addition to the love pyramid/triangles? Six/Holiday/Callan?**


	12. It's Alright

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW! Thanks! ;)**

**LegendsFighter: Thanks for reviewing! And Ikr, I think it's super tense 2! Thanks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

Vi was drowning in a sea of black water, and the tarry liquid filled her lungs, tasting like black blood. She thrashed around, desperately trying to escape. Just when she was about to surrender to death, she could see a familiar face standing above the waves, looking down at her.

It was Rex.

She wanted to sigh with relief. Everything was going to be alright. He was going to get her out of this mess, protect her, save her from drowning...

She waited for him to jump in after her, pull her out...

But...he was just standing there.

Rex just watched her, and she gazed at him in confusion. What was stopping him?

A girl came up next to him, with porcelain skin and hair the color of blood, and they smiled at each other, and then they started...kissing.

Vi's heart shattered, and she stopped struggling. She slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean, drowning in the blood of her dead heart, while they stood on the surface.

Without her.

* * *

Vi woke up, tears streaming down her face, and she stared up at the ceiling.

Why did she have to have those horrible nightmares? She had enough torture during the day, why couldn't it end? She started wiping the sides of her face furiously, but the tears just couldn't seem to go away.

"Hey..." a voice was trying to speak to her, but she ignored it. She just wanted to lay in bed, crying all of her sorrows away so she wouldn't do it in public the next day.

"Why are you crying?"

Her eyes opened, there was definitely another person in her bedroom. She turned her head, and saw that she wasn't in her bedroom, she was in Holiday's lab, and someone had pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"Noah?" she asked, wiping away her tears. She really wished he hadn't seen her crying. What if he told someone...

"You can't tell anyone." she said, and he looked confused.

"Tell what?" he asked.

"That I was...um...crying." Vi said the last part so quietly that she almost thought he couldn't hear her.

But he had, and gave her a bewildered expression.

"That's what you're worried about? That someone would know that you're crying?" he shook his head, like she was being crazy.

"You can't live like that. Tell me what's wrong. I...I don't like seeing you get hurt." he said, sounding fully sincere. She wiped her face again, tucking her legs close to get chest and glancing around the dark room. She wondered why she was in the lab and how long she had been sleeping.

"I...I had a nightmare." she whispered, still scanning the room in case anyone besides Noah was listening.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath, and told him exactly what she had dreamed about. She felt extremely self conscious. But he listened really well, and acted like he actually cared about what she was saying.

It was...nice.

Once she was done, she let out a huge sigh, trying to contain any more tears that were on the verge of falling.

"Wow." was all he said. She laughed nervously, and Noah smiled at her.

"What?" he asked.

"What yourself." she replied, feeling stupid for confessing all of her emotions.

"So..." Noah rubbed the back of his head.

"You like Rex?" he asked, blushing. Suddenly embarrassed beyond belief, she turned her head away, staring at the wall, hoping that he would leave.

But he didn't. Instead, she felt something take her hand, making her spin around in shock.

"Hey," his pale blue eyes bore into hers, and she was completely blown away, at a loss for words.

"It's alright."

Vi shook her head.

"No it isn't. It's pathetic." she said, pulling her hand away. Noah rolled his eyes.

"You fight Evos everyday, and you think that you're the pathetic one?" he asked, almost laughing. Vi couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Now that you put it that way..." she began, and he laughed smiling. She started feeling a little better.

"Anyways...why am I in here anyways?" she asked, and then Noah's face faltered.

"You mean, you don't remember?" he asked carefully.

"Not really..." she said, but then it all cans back to her in a flash.

"Oh god." she said, quickly standing up from the table. Noah looked alarmed and tried to get her to sit back down.

"What are you-"

"I have to go find Rex!" she called over her shoulder.

Vi ran out the door, and ran smack into another person, crashing into the floor. She fell on her butt and rubbed her head, and looked up in surprise.

"Rex?" she asked, and then realized by the guilty look on his face.

"_You were spying on me_?"

* * *

**OMG! DRAMA! FLUFF! DEPRESSION! My three favorite things in a FanFic! Please Review and tell me what you think! I'm starting to do shoutouts now 2!**


	13. Spying

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! I'm sending out shout outs to anyone who comments! :)**

****ALSO! I'm trying to spread GenRex Fan-fiction to Wattpad...so sign up and repost your stories! It'll help spread the word of GR! Besides, all the fan-fiction on there is 1D...I like GR FanFic's a lot better... SO PLEASE SIGN UP and follow Generator Rex on Wattpad!****

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**NONE! WTF! Please review! IT's breaking my heart!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

Rex leaned against the door, slumping down against it. He couldn't believe...he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he really hurt Vi that badly? That she had nightmares every night about him leaving her to die? That she stayed awake in her room crying? The girl who would glare at the face of death would cry because of him?

Rex felt a horrible guilt that he couldn't even begin to understand, never mind explain. He knew that she was upset, but not that upset. She was almost as depressed as he was about Circe...

But there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. Nothing he could say or do would change anything. He was in love with Circe and that was that.

He just wished...he could do _something_.

Rex was just glad that Noah was helping her, he had been in the room with her for hours, while he had sat in his room ignoring everyone and staring at the ceiling.

He was glad that she had Noah as friend too. Without Noah, she wouldn't have anyone thanks to him.

Still, he thought it was a little weird that Noah had spent all night in the lab with her...sure, that's what Rex would have done if he hadn't felt so bad about it, but still...

Suddenly the door to the lab burst open, and he only had two seconds to stand up and step back before someone collided with him, knocking him into the ground. He looked up, and saw Vi on the ground across from him, rubbing her head.

A flurry of emotions surged through him, causing his watch to start beeping, and his face flushed up.

"_With what_?" he asked himself, but then she realized that he was there.

"Rex?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused. Then her eyes widened.

"You were _spying_ on me?" she said it in a way that she didn't really think it was a question.

"Uh..." he didn't know what to say. She scowled at him, looking disgusted. She quickly rose to her feet, and he scrambled to stand.

"I can't believe you." she spat, trying to shove past him, but without thinking he grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her.

"Wait-"

She spun around, her turquoise eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, wrenching her hand away. He just stood there like an idiot while started fuming, clenching her fists.

"I just-" he started but she cut him off.

"_Don't_! Just _go away_!" she yelled, and this time sparks started shooting off of her fingertips.

"Look, I'm _sorry_-" he began, but she screamed in frustration.

"No you're _not_! I-I _hate you_!" she shrieked, and it stung. Even though he knew that she had every right to say it, it stung.

"I hate you." she said, a lot quieter now. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and then re-opening them.

"Just leave me alone. I don't care what Holiday says, just leave me alone." she said, her voice tight.

Then Vi ran off down the hallway towards their bedrooms, and he just stood there in the middle of the hallway, feeling at the bottom of the world.

* * *

**Aww...poor Rex. But that's what you get for spying. Didn't Violeta ever teach you not to eavesdrop? :) Please read and review!**


	14. Sleep Song

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW! Enjoy! ;)**

****Listened to the song: "Sleepsong" by "Bastile" when I wrote this! You can find it YouTube, so listen to it while you read if you want! :)**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Laura Croft- Your reviews always seem to amaze me. Yes, now that I think about it I need to work on my capitalization and I tried to work on it during this chapter. And honestly, I think that Rex totally deserved getting yelled at by Vi. But not by Holiday, even though writing about Holiday getting mad was so much fun! Thank you for your comments, and I did try to show Rex's emotions really well because he is such an emotional character. And your comment about the hormones made me laugh like crazy! Lol! Thanks!**

**foxchick1: Thank you for following and favoring my stories! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

Once Vi turned the corner and was out of Rex's line of sight, she took off, sprinting down the hallway, her boots clapping against the tile floor, tears streaming out the corners of her eyes. She didn't stop until she reached her bedroom and flung the door open, slamming it shut behind her and collapsing onto the bed.

She couldn't stop crying, and sobs shook through her body. She hated crying, absolutely hated it, even more than drowning or Rex or Circe. But not Van Kliess. Crying definitely wasn't worse than that crazy psychopath that put her in this damned situation in the first place. If only she had just died when she had fallen from the sky a couple months ago. If only...

Vi shoved her face into her pillow, trying to stop the flow of water pouring from her face, but she knew it was no use.

Rex knew that she was still upset about him and Circe, and probably thought she was pathetic. A total bratty loser. She told him that she hated him.

Vi told the one person she couldn't live without that she hated them.

**Noah:**

He had walked out of the lab after Vi had screamed her lungs out at Rex, and walked straight past his best friend without a second glance.

Now that Noah thought about it, lying in bed that night, he felt bad about it. But Rex had been spying on them, and Noah knew how upset Vi was. He hated watching her be depressed more than anything else, and knowing that Rex was causing it made him so mad.

Noah sighed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do. He had held Vi's hand, tried to make her feel better, and it had all felt so...natural.

Besides, she had some really soft hands.

Noah glanced out his window. He needed to make this stop. All of the pain going on between his friends needed to end.

As Noah drifted away to sleep, he wondered how many other people in the world had similar problems as him. When his eyes shut tight, he decided that tomorrow, he was going to fix everything.

Besides, it was his job.

**Holiday:**

She curled her fingers around her sheets, trying to embrace the darkness of the room. She wondered about her sister, about the cell she was sleeping in, and remembered when she would go and tuck Beverly in every night before the event.

Now, all of that was gone.

Rebecca wished that Six was with her. He knew her pain, understood it, and felt similar anguish. She wished she was with him more than anything else.

She closed her eyes, and whispered, on the verge of sinking into her mourning.

"Happy birthday...little sister."

**Six:**

He put his Katanas away, and stated into the mirror. His reflection stared back at him with cold, dark eyes.

Why did Holiday like _Callan_? _Why_? Why did Six care? She was an independent woman, she could fall in love with anyone that she wanted. But Six was selfish, and wanted to protect her from the world. Something that he knew he could never do. He knew she felt pain, but he couldn't stop it.

Six gripped the sides of the dresser. He hoped that one day, Rebecca would find a man that was better than him, one that was good enough for her.

**Rex:**

He stared into emptiness, dozing off but fully awake.

He was horrible. _Horrible_.

He had broken Vi in so many ways,..all because he had fallen in love over again. It hurt so bad because he did love Vi, but not in the same way.

Noah was mad at him, he thought that he was being a jerk, and his friend was right. Rex was a jerk, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Holiday was disappointed in him, something that had never happened to him before. Six was always the one who hated him, not Holiday. She always stood up for him. Not today.

He had failed Circe. Failed her. He should have tried harder to bring her back with him.

"_Hate_." he thought, a lump forming in his throat. Vi had said that he hated him.

Somehow, that hurt more than anything else.

* * *

**Oh my god I like cried during this. I tried to get everyone in this chapter. **


	15. Nightmares

**AN: Okay I didn't exactly cry...but I was just really sad. Sorry.**

**Is it just me, or is Generator Rex almost dead? I feel like this Archive is on it's last dying breath... PLEASE DON'T DIE REX! God, one day I am going to get the rights for Generator Rex and bring it back, bigger than anyone could ever imagine. But until that happens, we have to keep the love alive! Read and review other people's GR stories! Write your own! KEEP THE LOVE ALIVE!**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Lara Croft: I'm glad you liked it! :) Helping other people always makes my day.**

**VampirePrincess11: Thanks! Yeah, the interesting stuff starts now... ;)**

**TheOneWhoLurksInTheShadows: Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! I'm so glad that you are reading my story! :)**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

"Circe..." he said, smiling. He could see her perfectly, her luscious hair that smelled wonderful, her deep, dark eyes, staring right back at him. She was standing a few feet away, and he started walking towards her.

But then she started...fading. Bits and pieces of her light started vanishing, and terror flailed up in his chest. He sprinted forward, his feet not running fast enough for him through the sand, and then when he was close enough to see her figure turning to dust, her mouth moved slightly, forming into words.

"Why didn't you save me?" she asked him, and then she crumbled into nothing, forming a pit in his heart.

* * *

Rex's eyes flew open, and he jolted upwards in bed, panting heavily. He glanced around, alert and panicked. Sweat beaded his forehead, but all he could see was Bobo reclining in a chair across the room, watching Ultimate Exposure on the flat screen TV, that the monkey watched way too often.

"You look like you stole a million bucks, and the cops just walked in." Bobo commented, and Rex glared at him, falling back into bed. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He had just experienced another one of his nightmares. They were always about Circe...and occasionally Vi.

Rex winced. _Vi..._

"_You're not the only one with nightmares..._" He thought, remembering what he had overheard last night.

Rex wasn't sure, it was hard to hear behind the door, but...he thought that she had been crying.

He couldn't even process that thought. Vi, crying? That was like trying to say that Six was wearing some high heels and going to the prom. In other words, it would never happen.

He let out a sigh, and Bobo glanced up from the TV again.

"What's your problem?" he asked, and Rex just stared up at the ceiling.

"Usual stupid stuff. Nightmares." he replied, and this time it was Bobo's turn to sigh.

"Ever since all this chicks have been running around the place, I can't get a decent nights sleep without you waking up screaming." Bobo complained, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Rex snapped, suddenly irritated, and Bobo shrugged.

"Go hang out with Noah. He's the only normal person around here." the chimp answered, and he face palmed.

_Noah..._

"Can't, he's mad at me or something." Rex said tiredly. It seemed like everyone was mad at him these days...

"Really? Cause your phone's been going off all morning." Bobo said, and his eyes widened, and he finally sat up in bed, staring at Bobo in surprise.

"You're serious?" he asked, the chimp had a pretty good poker face...

"Do I _look_ serious to you?" his sidekick asked, reclining in his chair.

"_Not really_." Rex wanted to say, but climbed out of bed to check his phone anyway.

Rex grabbed his phone, and read a bunch of texts from Noah. Rex smiled, and ran out the door, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on along the way.

Finally, _something_ was going to go right.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for the love guys!**


	16. The Hole

**AN: So, here's the part where things start to get really interesting! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**

"So...what do you wanna do now?" Noah asked, panting heavily. They had played several rounds of basketball, and he had won all of them.

Yeah, Rex really was _that_ bad.

But his friend was getting better, Noah guessed that he was doing so 'good' today cause he wanted to blow off steam.

"I don't know, what do _you_ wanna do?" Rex answered, rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

"_Go see Vi_," he wanted to say, but didn't reply. He knew that wasn't going to happen, _unless_...

"Maybe you could...show me a little bit more of Providence? I haven't really been around that much..." he began, and Rex's face lit up.

"Sure!" he said, and Noah smiled, feeling a little guilty.

"Let's go." Rex said, pulling on his jacket, and Noah walked out the room after him.

**Rex:**

They speeded through the zoo, going super fast, and Rex almost hit a tree several times he was so excited. He never had enough time to hang out with Noah, and he really needed it right now.

"Look out!" Noah shouted, and Rex swerved sharply to the side, knocking them over and sending both of them tumbling through the dirt. Rex burst out laughing, and slowly...Noah was laughing with him. Even though his friend wasn't really great with danger and stuff, Rex was determined to help him get used to it.

"Having fun yet?" Rex asked, and Noah smiled.

"Sure Rex, almost getting killed _sure_ is _fun_." he replied sarcastically, and then turned his head, staring at something.

Rex twisted around to see what Noah was looking at, and saw a building covered in vines, the metal doors clamped shut.

"What's that?" Noah asked curiously, pulling himself to his feet.

"That? Oh, that's the Hole." he replied, standing up and walking over towards it.

"The Hole?"

"Yeah. Doc says that I'm not supposed to go in there." Rex answered, and Noah have him a grin.

"They must have some pretty top secret stuff down there if you're not allowed to see it." Noah said.

"Yeah..." then there was a few seconds of dead silence.

"Wanna got check it out?" Noah asked.

"No duh of course, we're _definitely_ going to check it out." Rex responded immediately, and his hand was lit up with circuit boards, opening the door to the darkness of the Hole.

* * *

They treaded down long, dimly lit hallway, the only light coming from the red lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. There were a few doors that Rex tried to open, but even though his Bios were great, the stupid watch had been worn out from opening the first door.

Great.

Rex could tell Noah was starting to get creeped out, and he was too, but his curiosity was too strong, and he just had to know what was down here...

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, and they both halted, gawking at what was waiting for them.

After a long moment of shocked silence, Noah finally spoke.

"Uh...what is _that_?" He asked carefully, and before Rex could respond, a blaring siren pierced through the air, making his face go white.

Suddenly, Rex realized something.

They hasn't closed the door. Whatever thing that had teared apart the room like that, was not out of the Hole.

So much for having a good day.


	17. Evacuation

**SORRY 4 THE SHORTNESS!**

**Please Read&Review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**

When Vi woke up that morning, the first thing she felt was the tear stains that had formed rivers down her cheeks while she had slept, and she jolted upright in bed, even though her entire body ached from fighting yesterday. Even though it was only one Evo, she hadn't gotten her powers fully working yet. She ran into the bathroom and furiously washed her face, being extra careful to ensure that no one would notice that she had been crying.

This was her morning routine for most days, and no one had suspected her before, but now that Noah knew her secret, she couldn't be so sure.

Then there was Rex...

Vi wasn't positive that he had heard her entire conversation with Noah, of if he knew that she had been crying. She just had to hope that he wouldn't bother her about it. Vi guessed that he wouldn't speak to her ever again, since he had only tried to be friends with her because Holiday had ordered him to.

Vi had told Rex that she hated him...

She threw the towel down and ran out of the bathroom before she could get a headache, and quickly got dressed, pulling on her leather boots and jean jacket. She ran out the door, trying to leave her emotions behind.

Vi had made it halfway through the base without seeing anyone except for a few soldiers, but then Holiday started screaming in her intercom.

"Vi! I need you to come down here!" Holiday said, and she rolled her eyes. The Lab was on the opposite side of the Base, so she would just have to turn back around. More walking. Fun.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're Nanites are still unstable from yesterday, and we don't want you to...get hurt." Holiday replied, and by the way the Doctor said that last sentence, Vi guessed that she was about to say, _don't want you to blow up the Base and get everyone killed._

"Fine. Give me five minutes."

Vi spun around on her heels and started walking towards the Lab, and then suddenly the lights went out.

Everything was pitch black for a second, giving her just enough time to feel slight panic, before red emergency lightbulbs allowed her to see. She blinked several times before her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, and then she saw someone speeding towards her.

A solider almost knocked her down as he raced past, and she pressed her back against the wall, trying not to get hit. She stared after him, what was his problem? Afraid of the dark? Providence soldiers were supposed to be tougher than this-

Suddenly she turned around and saw a whole group of grunts running towards her from the same direction the first had come from, and she realized that they were running away from something.

Holiday was back there.

Vi started sprinting ahead into the mob of people, she had to find Holiday, and figure out what on earth was going on.

**Rex:**

He stared at the torn pieces of steel that looked like they had been maliciously eaten, wondering what could have broken out of the small room (or what was a small room).

Then he wondered how it could have gotten past them, and if it had made it out of the Hole yet.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing Noah's arm and bolting down the long hallway.

"_What_-?"

"We have to find that thing and make sure it doesn't get out-" Rex's voice was cut off by a loud, blaring siren, that echoed in his ears, shaking the ground. He almost stopped, but they had reached the door to the Hole.

It was wide open.

"What do we do now?" Noah asked, sounding panicked, and he just pulled his friend forwards, and they broke out into the bright light of the zoo.

"Is it an Evo or something?" Noah asked him, desperate for answers, and Rex shook his head.

"How am I supposed to know?" he answered, and then everything turned to darkness.

**Vi:**

"Holiday?" she tried calling on her intercom, and someone accidentally jabbed her in the stomach, almost sending her into the ground. Screeching sirens filled the air, and she weaved in and out of the throngs of soldiers rushing past her. She wondered why they were running _away_ from the emergency.

"Holiday!" she yelled, knocking some guy down and jumping over his body, then turning a corner towards the Lab.

"_Evacuation. Evacuation_." the words replaced the horrible sirens, but the new noise wasn't that much better.

"_So that's why they're running away_." Vi realized, everyone was being evacuated. The slight sense of victory that she felt for discovering this was quickly diminished when she asked herself, what could possibly be so terrible that they had to evacuate half of the base.

Vi was now alone in the dimly lit hallway, the door to the lab a couple feet away.

She was just about to find out.


	18. Footsteps

**Reviews! I still need more! Thank you! I tried to make this chapter longer...still not quite sure how that worked out. Today I started summer vacation, so now I have more time to update! Yay!**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18:**

"_Fine. Give me five minutes_." Vi told her, and just as the teenage girl hung up, a flashing dot appeared on Rebecca's computer screen.

Holiday squinted at it, and then her breath caught in her throat when she realized what it was.

"Six!" she yelled into her com-link.

"Holiday, what is it?" he asked instantly, and she clutched the side of the lab table.

"Issue a lockdown for the zoo. Get an evacuation. _Now_." she said, her voice shaky but demanding. This seemed to unhinge Six.

"Rebecca, what's going on-"

"It's her Six. She's gotten out." she said, and he was silent on the other line. She let out a deep breath.

"_It's Beverly_."

"On it." the Agent replied, and then a blaring siren pierced the air, sending all of her lab attendants into panic mode as they raced towards the exits.

She just had to hope Vi had the sense to turn back around.

**Vi:**

She kicked the door open, a little too forcefully, sending the metal entryway flying across the room and smashing the glass window. She flinched, White Knight wouldn't like that, as she stepped into the darkness of the empty lab. She could spot knocked over chairs and coffee mugs, multiple signs of a mass exodus. Had Holiday actually made it out? Was she safe somewhere?

"Holiday?" she whispered softly, walking cautiously across the room. It was completely empty, and she felt shivers roll down the back of her spine. No one replied, and she began to turn back towards the door, when she heard something.

Something that sounded like footsteps.

**Rex:**

"Whoa...what's going on?" he whispered, and Noah came up next to him, looking petrified. There was almost no light in the Zoo, and it was as if they were outside in the middle of the night.

"Dude, what do we do now?" Noah asked, and Rex shook his head. He had no idea what was going on, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"I'll try calling Doc." he decided finally, and pressed onto the com-link.

"Doc? What's going on?" he asked, but he was greeted with static silence. Anticipation flowed through his veins and he paced back and forth in front of Noah, who looked like he would die from fright at any moment.

"_Ugh_!" he said, it had been five minutes and no one had responded. Rex ripped out his communicator and tried zapping it with his machines, but even after that, he didn't get any feedback.

Great. They were alone in the dark.

Could things possibly get any worse?

"_No_...no ones there?" Noah questioned, and Rex had to remind himself that his friend wasn't used to this. Noah was a normal kid, who didn't face death and chaos everyday. After thinking this, Rex plastered a forced, reassuring smile onto his face.

"Yeah, they aren't responding. But I'm sure everything's fine. Someone probably messed with the power box or something. Maybe Vi got so pissed off that she felt like electrocuting something..." His voice trailed off as his joke backfired on him, making a horrible feeling hit him in the stomach. He really didn't want to talk about her right now, especially since they were kind of in what might be a crisis. Providence didn't panic. That wasn't their thing.

"Yeah." Noah offered him a weak grin, and Rex realized that Noah understood, really understood and actually cared, and knew that Rex felt bad about the entire Vi situation. He was grateful that he had a friend that was as good as Noah, or he wouldn't know what he would do.

Rex opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could a loud crash broke through the echoing silence that had filled the Petting Zoo, and they both looked up to see something smash through a window in Doc's Lab, falling to the ground below.

"Is it up there?" Noah said, and Rex's heart had stopped breathing. He would of never thought of that on his own, but not that he thought about it... Holiday or Vi or somebody could be up there.

"Come on." he said, and they started running.

* * *

In the next twenty minutes, they had reached the lab by climbing up the siding of the tower, and climbing through the shattered window frame. Rex went first, gazing around with curiosity, but the slightest bit cautious. The same went for Noah, except with a lot more caution.

They treaded over the shards of glass, and they crunched under his shoes, the bright red lights making the clear chips seem as if it was splattered with blood. He could barely see three feet in front of his face, and the complete and total silence that filled the room unnerved him. Nothing that quiet was ever unsuspiciois.

"Rex, are you _sure_ we should be in here-"

"Shhsh!" Rex hushed him, because he thought he had heard something. Something quiet, but clearly there. He waited a few moments, but there was nothing.

"I thought I heard-" he began, but then he was knocked to the ground, banging his head against the cold tiled floor.


	19. Confessions

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I have been working on Wattpad (MoonGrl1155) and my other FanFiction story Moonlight, which has gotten so sad and depressing that I just had to come and update another story. Please review! It'll remind me to update!**

**Check me out on Instagram: lyla_bennett**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Halfagod: Thank you! :) Thank you for reviewing I greatly appreciate it! And no, I don't think that I intentionally wanted to make Rex look like a lovesick jerk...but I guess it turned out that way. Huh. *need to work on that*.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**

Vi tensed up, clenching her fists as she heard the sound of moving bodies again. She peered into the shadows, but nothing was there. She took a step closer towards the direction of the noise, but then she heard it again. Tiny little sparks shot out of her fingertips as ideas of what could be out there raced through her mind, and she shook her head. She needed to avoid using her powers as much as she could, or else she would go into a coma...or worse. The footsteps were approaching and she scanned her surroundings. Smiling with satisfaction, she jumped up onto a desk soundlessly and grabbed and overhanging pipe, pulling herself up so she could crouch on it. Four months of training had finally paid off.

She glared down below, waiting for whoever was in the lab with her to come into view, her nerves on edge. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad for half of the base to be evacuated...

Suddenly two people came into view, and before age could even think she leaped off from the pipe and pounced on the nearest one.

She tackled them to the ground, sitting on top of them, and choking tactics raced through her mind when a voice called out her name.

"Vi?!" her eyes widened and her vision cleared, and she finally realized who she was straddling.

"Rex?! What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, surprised. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind that he could have been the one making the ruckus...

"Uh...looking for the rest of Providence?" he suggested, and she rolled her eyes. His presence was really starting to annoy her.

"Can you get off of me now?" he asked, and she jumped off of him, and realized that Noah was standing there, gaping at her. Vi gawked at him, raising her eyebrows, and then glared at Rex, who was pulling himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"You brought _Noah_ here?!" she almost yelled, unable to believe how stupid Rex was being. Noah was a regular human, he could die a lot easier than they could. Suddenly the idea of losing him seemed too much to bear, and she wanted to hit Rex really, really hard for putting one of her only friend's in danger.

"Relax, nothing's gonna happen to him-"

"Well now that _you've_ said it that must mean that it will." she snapped, cutting him off. Something grabbed onto her elbow, pulling her away from Rex, and she closed her eyes, trying to contain herself.

"Don't worry guys, we can figure this out." Noah cut in, speaking in her ear, and it calmed her down a notch. She sighed.

"Alright. Now, do you guys have any idea on what's going on?" she questioned, getting down to business.

"Uh, well we kinda thought that you started to blow up the power or something..." Rex began, joking, but then faltered from the deadly expression on her face. She knew that he played around whenever there was a crisis, it was how he dealed, she got that. But right now, considering how much she hated him, she really didn't want to put up with it.

"We went into the hole, and we think that an Evo got out." Noah informed her, and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

"You did _what_?!" she knew that they were forbidden to go into the hole, and for good reasons. Holiday implied that it was the one rule that they needed to follow, and she trusted Holiday. Rex and Noah had broken that rule, and now all of Providence was in chaos.

"Look, it was an accident." Rex argued, sounding a little freaked out from her panicky state. Why did he have to act so, casual all of the time? Like nothing bad was happening? Ugh!

"I know, I know." she sighed, why was everything going wrong?

Suddenly a screeching sound filled the air and they all looked up, and Vi found herself staring into a pair of beady red eyes.

**Rex:**

"What the-" Noah began, but then the thing with amber eyes dropped down from above, and his eyes widened.

"Look out!" Rex yelled, and Vi shoved Noah into a desk with force that he didn't think she had, and instinctively he did the same to her, pushing both of them to the ground a few feet away.

He was literally on top of her for a few seconds before her face turned livid.

"Get _off_!" she yelled, sliding out from under him and jumping to her feet. He stood up, only to get kicked in the face.

He went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, collapsing to the ground. Was she trying to _kill_ him?! He knew that she hated him, but still! He had just saved her life from...

"_From what_?" he thought, lifting his head up to find that a massive Evo was growling at Vi and Noah, who were trying to shield each other.

The Evo looked like a giant man-spider, with deathly pale skin and huge fangs around its mouth, which concealed razor sharp teeth. It's arms and legs were averaged at five feet long, and Rex's eyes widened. Was that what had broken out of the zoo?

He bounded to his feet just as the creature was getting ready to eat his friends, who were completely defenseless. Vi could tackle people, but not anything that big, He raced forward and turned his hands into giant fists, punching the Evo in the face, knocking it off it's feet and throwing it into a television screen. Vi and Noah gave him a surprised and relieved expressions. Then she looked concerned.

"You're not supposed to be using your powers!" she exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes.

"So you wanted me to just let that thing kill you?" he replied, and she kept a straight face.

No response.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control." he said, flashing her a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the Evo.

Who had magically vanished...somehow.

"Where did it go?" Noah asked, frightened, and a loud bang came from their left. He spun around, and couldn't make out anything in the darkness. A second later screeching came, and before he could react something smacked him in the face, and he swung blindly at it. But the Evo was too fast, and just like that, it was gone.

"I can't fight it if I can't see it!" he yelled in frustration, and another ear splitting scream came from the shadows. Noah yelped and stepped closer to them, dragging Vi along. They all stood together, listening to the monster's sounds, trying to identify it's location.

"This isn't safe," Noah whispered, trembling.

"No duh." Vi muttered, glaring into the blackness.

"This isn't safe! White promised that I would be safe! This isn't safe!" Noah seemed to be on some kind of panicky breakdown-

_Wait, what did he just say?_

"You know White Knight?" Rex asked, turning around and facing Noah, and Vi gave him a questioning eyebrow raise. Noah sighed.

"Look guys, if we die down here-"

"We're not gonna die." Rex cut in. He wouldn't allow it.

"Anyways, if we do, there's something I should tell you." Noah continued, and then paused.

"I work for White."


	20. Chapter 20: (PLEASE SEND ME NAME IDEAS!)

**CHAPTER _20_! :) Three reviews! :( But I guess this story is doing good...since I rarely update and almost NO ONE reads GR...maybe I should bribe my ROTG fans to read this story...hmm...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**Lara Croft: Thanks! And yes...I love tension...it's so much fun to write about! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:**

Noah...was working...for _White_?

The thought could barely process through Rex's mind.

It seemed to bizarre to be true, but by the guilty expression on Noah's face, he knew that it was real. Noah worked for his boss...he was a spy? His best friend got paid to, to babysit him or something? Was Noah even his real best friend? Was their entire friendship imaginary?

Anger boiled in his veins and he glared at Noah. Instantly his machines shut down, breaking into a pile of scrap metal on the floor.

"I don't _believe_ this." He said, frustrated, running a gloved hand through his hair before returning his attention to Noah.

"You seriously work for White Knight?" He asked again, and Noah nodded. Rex grit his teeth, clenching his fists. He glanced at Vi.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her, and she shook her head grimly, stepping a few feet away from Noah. She looked...heartbroken.

Rex suddenly remembered how Noah had been spending a lot of time with Vi, comforting her and trying to make her feel better...sometimes it seemed like Noah was _flirting_ with her. Was that part of his job? Was he getting paid to be nice to Vi?

That was just _low_. Rex growled and rushed forward, aiming a punch at Noah's face, but Vi reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him when his fist was an inch away from Noah's nose. He turned his head towards her, surprised and confused. Didn't she understand that since Noah worked for White, he wasn't really their friend?

"Don't." She says quietly, her voice seemingly close to wavering, and he remembered what she looked like after he found out that she had been crying. She looked small and alone, very unlike herself, and it had shocked him. Barely anything made her cry.

"Just..._don't_." Vi said, and he wrenched his arm away. He scowled at her, she couldn't be on his side again, for just once. He opened his mouth to spew a bunch of nasty words at Noah, but then there was a loud screech from above them, followed by a thud as the Evo dropped down in front of them.

Rex smirked. Finally, he could put his anger to good use. His hands lit up as he began to build his machines...and then nothing happened.

"Told you that you weren't supposed to use your powers." Vi muttered, and he sighed with frustration. His biometrics were way low, probably from discovering that his only friend was a spy, and now they were utterly defenseless.

_Great_.

All three of them began backing up, and Rex kept on trying to use his powers. But his biometrics were lower than ever, and they were trapped.

"Through here!" Noah said, and before Rex could ask what he was talking about, he felt two people grab onto his jacket and drag him into tumbling darkness.

**Noah:**

Rex looked like he was about to murder him, and Vi was taking a few steps away from him. His two best friends hated him. Why hadn't he told them about White sooner? Why had he told them at all? They weren't supposed to know! He just freaked out...and he didn't want to die lying to them. But maybe that would've been better than dying with them despising his guts.

Vi was staring at him in disbelief, and she looked like she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't, because she was Vi. He stared back at her with pleading eyes, desperately wanting her to understand. His job didn't even involve her, he had chose to be her friend because she was amazing, and he liked her.

But she turned away, her face expressionless, and he felt like his heart had broken.

He glanced at Rex, who looked ready to explode. Sure, his job was what had brought them together in the first place, but that didn't mean that they weren't really friends!

Suddenly the monstrous spider Evo landed in front of them, and Noah protectively grabbed Vi's arm as they began to back up towards the wall. Shockingly she didn't pull away, and this gave Noah a boost of confidence.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I'm deathly afraid of spiders?" Noah whispered, his eyes locked on the beady red eyes of the Evo, which were scanning over all three of them hungrily. Her heard her chuckle lightly under her breath, and he could feel her arm muscles tense through her jean jacket.

"_We need to think of something_..." She muttered, clearly not directed to anyone in particular, and he began to glance around their surroundings, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. If they couldn't think their way out of this...he would die with his best friends hating him. Which was a bad way to die, in his opinion.

Noah felt his back press up against a grate in the wall, and he turned his head slightly. There was a large air vent right behind him, and an idea sparked in his mind.

"Vi..." He began.

"Got it." She replied, and she ripped her hand away from him, which stung. But then he saw her finger turning blue as she quickly cut the grate open, taking only a few seconds.

"_Now_!" She yelled, kicking it open. Rex wasn't even paying attention.

"Through here!" Noah said, grabbing Rex's jacket and pulling them both into the air vent.

Noah's stomach dropped and they started to fall, and he started yelling. He could see the Evo trying to fit through the hole, and failing. He scrunched his eyes shut as they fell what seemed like several stories, and then crashed with a loud thud.

His head was spinning and he felt slightly nauseous, but he hasn't broken anything, only received some bruises. He groaned and reopened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Vi lying on the floor two feet away. He frantically pulled himself into a sitting position and started shaking her shoulder, panic forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Cut it out, I'm _fine_..." She mumbled, opening her eyes and sitting up. He held back a sigh as a wave of relief rolled over him, and then the small, box shaped space was filled with awkward silence. Rex was glaring at him, Vi was glaring at him, they were stuck in a confined space, and he had no way to explain himself.

This should be fun.

* * *

**HE HE HE! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please read and review! Thanks! :)**

**(SHOUT-OUTS)**

**VampirePrincess11: Your idea sounds interesting...I might just use it. Thank you for the suggestions! And I am so glad you love my story, thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I'll try to update this story more. But thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21:**

Vi felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest, and she was shocked that it was still there.

Nothing like falling six stories in the dark to remind you that your heart isn't missing.

But she felt like something had broken inside of her, the small little part of her soul that she had managed to repair over the last month. Getting dumped, having no friends, spending all day with her ex, and momentarily losing her powers had made her completely stressed out and pretty much...depressed. Without even adding all of the drama that came before that, or the fact that she had only about three months of memory inside her brain.

But finding out that the only person she could tell her secrets to, the only other person she talked to besides Holiday, wasn't really her friend, had shattered anything that Noah had managed to fix over the past few weeks.

She should have known. Nothing seemed to work out for her anyways, so it had been stupid to even consider opening up to him...she should of never told him anything. But being alone had been horrible...she had just picked the wrong person to help her climb out of the ditch.

Now she was sitting with her back against the wall, both of them facing her, awkward silence between all of them. Rex looked like he was about to explode, and Noah looked scared for his life. She found herself wondering what expression her own face held...

"Guys, look, I was meaning to tell you-" Noah began, but Rex cut him off.

"Who else knows about you?" He asked, and she could tell how hard he was trying to keep his voice even. Noah frowned.

"Uh...Six knows. And White, obviously." Noah answered, laughing nervously. She smirked, she had already guessed that Six knew about him. Six thought that they were both irresponsible teenagers who would blow up all of Providence unless they were watched twenty-four seven. Six had probably devised the whole thing.

"What about Holiday?" Vi asked suddenly, a terrible thought coming to her mind. Six told Holiday almost everything, she was pretty sure that the Agent had a crush on Holiday or something, so maybe she knew about Noah too?

"I don't know. I don't think so." Noah replied, shaking his head. She nodded slowly, and she saw him watching her intensely with his pale blue eyes. She ignored him.

"_Beep_!" Vi rolled her eyes, Rex's watch thing was acting up again. She didn't even know why it made that stupid noise anyways, maybe something to do with his emotions or mental stability.

Rex began digging around in his jacket and pulled out his cellphone, which was the source of the beeping sound.

Huh. She would of thought he had some kind of dorky ringtone or something.

Rex pressed his phone to the side of his face, jumping to his feet, and she looked up at him.

"Holiday?" He asked, and her ears perked up. A response came from the other line, and it sounded like the doctor's voice. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Holiday was okay. Vi almost smiled, at least there was someone left in the world that she could talk to.

If they ever got out of here.

**Rex:**

"Rex? Rex is that you?" Doc asked him, sounding deeply concerned.

"Yeah it's me. I've got Noah and Vi with me too." He said, a bitter taste on his tongue as he said Noah's name.

"Good. Now we need you to cut a hole through the wall and get to the other side of the base, and have Vi laser it shut so we can send a team after the Evo-" Doc began, but Rex cut her off.

"Sorry Doc, my powers are kapoof," He glanced down at Vi and they made eye contact,"I think her's are too. Why can't you guys just come and get us? What's going on anyways?"

"A highly dangerous Evo got out, and we need you to come back safely before we...they go and deal with it. Now are you sure that you can't get out on your own?" Doc questioned.

"Positive." He said, and suddenly Six was on the phone.

"There's a double locked door on the other side of the zoo from the tower. You need to get there and unlock your side so we can unlock ours. Got it?" Six asked, all business as usual. Rex resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yea-" his voice was cut off my the sound of metal creaking, and Noah and Vi leaped to their feet.

"What was that?" Noah and Six asked him at the sand time, and he could hear something moving towards them from the right.

"Gotta go." Rex said, and scanned their surroundings. They were defenseless, and had nowhere to go...

Vi was doing the same as him, and she squinted her eyes at the shaft above them. Her face lit up and she pointed upwards.

"Up there! _Jump_!" She commanded, and a screech from the nearing Evo followed. She bounded agilely towards the ceiling and lifted herself up, and he did the same. Noah pulled himself up onto the foot wide ledge next to Vi, slowly, and almost fell multiple times.

Seconds later the massive man-spider Evo appeared below them, and Rex held his breath, praying that it wouldn't notice them. Six was yelling his name through his phone that was lying on the ground, and the Evo smashed it into bits.

_Great_, now they _really_ were on their own.

The Evo looked around and made grunting sounds, and Rex glanced over at his friends, who looked just as scared as him.

Wait a second, change that. Slight friend and spy for Providence. Vi wasn't technically his friend anymore since she hated him so much, and Noah certainly wasn't.

Noah's face was ghost white, and he reached for Vi's hand, which made him want to grind his teeth. But of course she wrenched it away, and the sudden movement made her heels tip forward on the thin ledge.

Rex's eyes widened, and before he knew what was happening, Vi fell forwards.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha! I'm so mean! :)**


End file.
